Invisible
by super dark link
Summary: My take on how the episode where Marshall became invisible could have been. I dun care if you flame....this is just for fun. [SLASH]


Marshall Wheeler wasn't the type to get mad easily, but right now his friends were testing him.

Not only did they forget to include him in watching a movie that he spent so long looking for, they completely ignored him.

He was getting angry by the second and to make things worse he now developed a crush on his best friend Lucas Randall.

"Why won't they talk to me? Am I invisible or something…." As all these questions were forming in his mind he didn't notice his hand disappear until part of his chest vanished.

"What the….." His whole body was vanishing at an alarming rate. He couldn't see himself anymore.

"Whoa im gone…cool." He grinned and walked out the door bumping into a boy standing in the doorway. "Sorry." He said causing the boy to drop his books.

He mentally grinned. _This will be great. _Turning he ran to the class science club.

* * *

Lucas was sitting in the back of the class today. One thought crossed his mind _where's Marshall?_ He knew he was neglecting his friend but he was busy. _Ok... playing games with Josie and Corrine isn't really busy but it was fun._

He was currently trying to figure out who he liked more Marshall or Josie. At first he tried convincing himself that he had no feelings for his best friend, but after a while it was clear to him that he was bisexual

At first he was scared that he had feeling for his best friend, but then again he still liked Josie.

_But she likes Vaughn….and there going out…everything sucks. _He was about to contemplate further when he felt someone sit on his lap. He looked directly at professor Z, who was talking abut quantum physics, but there was no one there.

He moved his hands to his lap, but he felt something not let his hands go down. Then he felt something touch chest and he blushed. He felt his hand being tugged and he was surprised to hear a familiar voice.

"Hello Lucas." His best friend whispered. Lucas went pale. "Lucas are you ok?" Professor Z asked. "No….I think im going to head back to my dorm." He said as he walked out of class.

"Wonder what happened to him." Corrine asked. "Probably has the flu or something." Josie answered. "By the way has anyone seen Marshall?" Prof. Z asked. "No." they all answered in unison.

* * *

Lucas had made his way back to his dorm hoping that invisible-Marshall was following him. He opened the door and waited for his friend to come in. After a minute he closed the door only to hear an "OW".

He reopened the door and tried to find Marshall. "Im sorry I didn't know if you were in or not….." "Im fine." The voice cut in and there was silence. Lucas was the first to recover. "So what happened to you?"

He asked tremendously. "Well since everyone was ignoring me I got mad then I became invisible after a while." Just then the bell rang and Lucas locked the door knowing that the others where going to check on him.

"Let me start off by saying that im sorry that I ignored you today. I was caught up and I totally forgot about you." Marshall then partially became visible. "Thanks." He said smiling and slowly leaned over and kissed the other boy on the lips. Lucas was shocked and before he knew it he was kissing him back with as much intensity as the other boy.

Marshall was now almost fully visible and he placed Lucas on top of his bed. He was about to remove his shirt when the doorknob twisted but didn't open. "Lucas are you in here?" It was Josie! "Yea h-hold on." Lucas said stammering. He fixed his shirt and unlocked the door.

"WOA what happened to Marshall." The other 3 asked simultaneously. "Well…my theory is that since we ignored him he was becoming invisible so to make him totally visible you have to apologize.

"Im sorry Marshall for forgetting to tell you about the movie, and for ignoring you." Josie said with a smile. "Me two." Said Vaughn. "Me three." Said Corrine. Soon after a matter of moments Marshall was back to normal.

"Well Vaughn, Corrine and I were going to a movie. Want to come." Josie asked.

"Na Lucas and I have to talk." He said smiling. "Ok…bye." Then Josie and the rest of them were gone.

There was an awkward silence between them and after a while Lucas was the first to speak. "So I guess that this means that we are an item…" He mumbled. Marshall smiled and sat on his bed. "Yup…" He said and pulled Lucas onto his lap. "What now." He asked smiling.

"Well…..I do have a can of whip cream and a pair of cuffs." Lucas said blushing. Marshall just grinned and said in a husky voice. "I love the way you think."


End file.
